Misunderstood
by MonkeyButt123
Summary: RE-POST...'Family that's a word that's tossed around too freely if you ask me'. Ashleigh is 17 and known as antisocial but is that true? Is she just misunderstood? ...BIG AGE DIFFERENCE! No sexual scenes but rated M for the swearing and age difference. Written as if punk is still in the WWE. Was originally written a while back so wrestlers ages probably slightly out.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but OG characters.**

 **This was originally written a long time ago, I never finished it due to being to busy at uni, I now have my degree and a hell of a lot more time on my hands and so i have decided that each one of the stories I have on here I will be re-writing and re-posting at some point.  
I know its a big age difference but I wanted to do something a little different and daring ;) I enjoy writing romance stories and thought that maybe this would be fun to write about. It was originally written many moons ago so don't hold anything against me with regard to details and ages please I've rewritten the later chapters and re-read the whole thing, I've changed a few things but kept quite a few things to so please just read and enjoy my work. I would appreciate some reviews as well as it has been a while and I am a little rusty when it comes to writing, like I said it's been a while since I wrote and in that time i've done a whole degree completely unrelated to story writing and so this is why I may be a bit crap in places. Go gentle on me I beg you haha.**

* * *

"Are you sure you don't want to see your family Ashleigh?" My mentor, Joel, asked as he tried to figure out why I had always refused to see them. I'd known him for 6 years now and to this day I had never uttered a word to him about my so called 'family'.

"Yes" I snapped back, not moving my gaze from the Batman comic I had in my hands.

"Why not?" Joel sighed "They 're your family"

"I don't care" I sneered still not taking my gaze away from the comic. 'Family' that's a word that's tossed around too freely if you ask me.

' _You're like family to me'_

' _We might just as well be family'_

It's completely unwise if you ask me. Once you tell someone they're like family to you, you're stuck with them for the rest of your life and that's the last thing you want. No one wants to be stuck with someone for the rest of your life. Well I know I don't. Who needs a family? I know I don't. All families do is drain you of all your emotion and life and then toss you out into the night when they're done with you, they aren't worth it and I for one can take care of myself, I'm a one woman 'band' for lack of a better phrase and that's the way it shall stay until I see fit…or die, whoever comes first.  
When I looked in a dictionary for the definition of a family this is what I got:

 _A group consisting of parents and children living together in a household._

I really don't like that definition. It says I need to live with family, that's all I need, to live with them. That's one reason I took the place at the Gifted and Talented Academy for Sports, it meant I didn't need to see or even speak to my family again. That doesn't stop them from trying to get to me though. I recently looked in a different dictionary for the definition of family and found one I preferred:

 _A fundamental social group in society typically consisting of one or two parents and their children._

I like that definition of family better, nowhere does it say I have to like them or even live with them…granted it does say it's 'fundamental'. Now that I don't agree with. No one needs a family, especially not me. Thinking about it though I suppose there is one person I consider family, he's not related to me in anyway but he's been my best friend for around a year and knows everything about me.

Sean Parker, the best friend anyone could ask for. He knows everything about me and my past and doesn't judge me for it. He loves football just as much as me, wrestling not so much. I can't tell you the amount of times we have had debates over whether wrestling is fake or not, for the record I stand by the fact that wrestling is _PREDETERMINED_ not fake. Sean might be a full three years older than me, making him 20, but it was him who stopped me from completely losing my mind when I lived with my 'family'. I met Sean when I was playing football in the park one afternoon, he was walking through the park when he noticed some boys harassing me. Being his 6'6 muscular self the boys knew as soon as he walked over that their fun was over. We've been best friends ever since. Sean's got short dark brown hair that he messes up with gel, he says it looks cool but I beg to differ. His dark blue eyes and tanned skin complement each other well and his dazzling white smile just seems to top it off. The girls love him. I have no idea why, he's irritating when he wants to be. Maybe it's his six pack that makes the girls literally fall at his feet. Call it weird that he's 20 and I'm 17 but that's just how my life works. It's complicated and besides I get on better with people older than me.

I heaved myself with a lot of effort off of my bed, that I had been sitting on with my legs crossed reading my Batman comic, and walked out of the room obviously passing Joel on the way who looked frustrated at my total lack of cooperation with the topic of conversation.

"Where are you going now?" He groaned watching me as I walked.

"To get my lip pierced" I snapped grabbing my jumper and woolly hat on my way down the stairs as I walked out of the front door I made sure to really slam it so everyone knew how pissed off I really was. Conversations about my past have always irritated me, I think it's because I don't really like to talk to about it and it feels like people are just trying to be a counsellor to me instead of a friend. That's all I want, someone to be friend instead of a counsellor. Is that too much to ask?


	2. Chapter 2

"Ouch" I groaned as I felt the needle push through my lip.

"Sorry" The piercer said nervously as he put the lip ring in. "You're done" He smiled taking off the gloves.

"That's fine…I expected it to hurt a bit" I shrugged paying the man and exiting the shop. I walked down the street and watched as families all went about their own business and looked happy, I felt a pang of sadness and tears prick my eyes. As a child that was all I ever wanted, a loving family who loved and cared for me. But that was never to be...not after my mum died.

"Hey Leigh" Sean smiled as I walked up to him and wrapped my arms around him for a hug. He's the only person I allow to even touch me, let alone hug me and for now that's how it looks to stay. The only person I trust is Sean.

 **Phil's POV**

"You'll be staying in this room with Ashleigh…she's 17 but believe me you'd probably prefer to stay in here than with anyone else…she's not a massive fan of you like the rest of the girls here" Joel said to me. "She shouldn't give you any problems, if she does let me know and I'll have a word"

"Are you sure she's ok with this?" I asked ignoring the last thing he had said "I am 33…wouldn't she find it a bit uncomfortable" I added.

"Phil…she'll be fine… she's only here when she's sleeping" Joel reassured me before turning to walk back down the stairs and leaving me to take in my surroundings

"Ok" I agreed licking my lip ring, I always do that when I'm nervous. As Joel got to the top of the steps he back tracked and looked at me with a serious expression.

"I should probably warn you that she's not anti-social or rude, she just prefers to be her own person and likes to be left alone" I slowly nodded knowing exactly how that felt as Joel walked down the stairs and out of sight.  
I took one step into the room and took a good look around, it was simple. The walls were white well what I could see of them were white. The walls were plastered with an a-ray of different posters, all of them were of wrestlers. Every wrestler was on her wall, from Iron Sheik to John Cena. Everyone…except me. I smiled slightly to myself as I set my bag down on the bed that was furthest away from the door seeing as the other one looked as if it had been slept in, I guessed it was Ashleigh's. The room had a scent that I liked, it felt kind of…welcoming. I took in a deep breath and tried to identify the smell.

"Chocolate" I whispered to myself as I looked around for the source of the sensational scent. After a few seconds of searching my eyes focused on two candles by the window I took in one more deep breath and picked it up to read the label.

 _Chocolate and caramel_

"Well…that explains that" I chuckled to myself, I set the candle back down in the place it had been originally, my eyes quickly found the mass of trophies that sat behind the candles, they were for every sport imaginable; Swimming, Gymnastics, Football, Running, and…wrestling. I smiled to myself again, I was expecting her to be good at sports, after all I was at a sports academy for the elite. I hadn't been told anything about this girl though, all I knew was her name was Ashleigh and she was 17. I walked around the fairly large room trying to get a feel for what this girl was like personality wise but all I could get was that she was athletic and seemed to love wrestling. As I sat back on my bed I caught a glimpse of something sitting on a bedside table next to Ashleigh's bed. I slowly stood up and took a few steps towards it, it was an action figure, it looked to be the only one in the room…and it was me.

"Hello" A confused voice came from the doorway.

"Hey…I'm Phil Brooks" I smiled holding out my hand out for Ashleigh to shake. I finally tore my gaze away from the action figure and looked at who was in the doorway. A small girl she looked to be barely 5 foot 4. She was wearing a pair of dark grey skinny jeans, a pair of dark blue converse and a zip up jumper with the hood up that showed glimpses of long dark brown hair that framed her small face perfectly, she had a thin line of eyeliner that carefully framed a pair of huge stunning blue eyes, she looked to have a newly pierced lip that emphasized the fact that her lips seemed to be set into a constant frown.

"Ashleigh" She answered quickly shaking my hand before chucking a set of keys on the bedside table and sitting on the bed.

"I'll just get out of your hair" I nodded, I stood by the door waiting for her to respond but she didn't move her sights from the book she seemed to be engrossed in. So realising I wasn't going to get an answer I walked out of the room and left her to her own devices which seemed to be reading a book for the time being.

 **Ashleigh's POV**

I sat on my bed reading 'Black Beauty' for a while before curling into a ball and closing my eyes, I hadn't had much of a hectic day but It'd been what I called a 'down' day, though I had to admit meeting CM freeking Punk helped my mood a bit. I didn't mean to ignore him when he said he was going to go but I had no idea what to say, my social skills aren't up to most peoples standards if I'm being really honest. The fact that it's CM Punk really doesn't help, he's my absolute idol but I've never breathed a word of it to anyone apart from Sean. He's the only one I'm happy to talk about boys to. Weird right?  
After a few minutes of laying in the foetal position and taking deep breaths to prevent myself from crying or worse I heard someone walk in, I guessed it was Phil so hoping he thought I was asleep I stayed in the same position with my eyes closed tight.

"You know…when I'm feeling down I go to the gym or for a run" He said suddenly. I slowly opened my eyes and looked at the man standing on the opposite side of the room, rummaging through his bag.

"How did you know?" I mumbled.

"I don't know…I've just always had a good knack for being able to tell how people are feeling"

"Cool" I sighed heaving myself off of the bed and grabbing my ¾ length tracksuit bottoms, a vest top and my high tops I walked into the bathroom to get changed. After getting changed I made my way back into my bedroom to find Phil was sitting on a bed putting on his trainers, I did my best at giving him a smile but I had a bad feeling it came off as a half-hearted awkward kind of thing.

"Ooo" He laughed looking up at me "Don't hurt yourself" He sucked in a breath and walked up to me "You don't smile much do you?" He asked looking at me intently.

"No" I mumbled looking down at my feet.

"Why not?" He asked, I slowly looked up at him wondering why he seemed so interested in me, no one else had ever shown any interest so why him? Why now?

"What?" I asked as I began to grow uncomfortable at his staring. To avoid any form of awkwardness I turned around and started to rummage through the bottom of my wardrobe where I kept my shoes, after a couple of minutes of searching I finally found my wrestling boots and chucked them in a bag with a towel. "I'll see you around" I said turning to walk out of the room but Phil's hand taking a hold of my shoulder stopped me.

"Are you going to the gym?" He asked grabbing what I guessed was his gym bag.

"Yeah…Do you want me to show you were it is?"

"Yeah please" Phil nodded. I let out a breath and gestured for him to follow me down the road and to the gym.

"What's with the wrestling boots?" He asked.

"I was going to practice" I shrugged in response.

"Fair enough…Do you want any help?" Phil offered, my mind felt like it was buzzing as I processed what he had asked. My favourite wrestler…ever wanted to help me. One question floated around my head as I thought about my answer. _Can I trust this guy?_ I tried to push it to the back of my mind but it was like herpes…it just kept coming back.

"I'll let you know" I answered looking at my feet as we walked in the direction of the gym.

"Ok" He nodded. "So…What do you usually do at the gym?"

"Whatever I want really…The gym is like a home to me"

"Yeah…same here…It' s like family" He laughed, I winced at the word family I thought Phil hadn't noticed because I was looking at the floor but he had "You ok?" He asked.

"Yeah…Why?" I asked nonchalantly.

"You just winced" He pointed out, I sighed and rubbed my eye before coming up with an excuse which had become like an art form to me I'd done it so often.

"I got something in my eye"

"Is it gone now?" He questioned obviously not believing my excuse.

"Yeah" I said letting out another breath wishing that he would stop asking questions. "Here you go" I nodded pointing to door of the gym "It' a fiver for as long as you want in there, I've got a membership so I don't have to pay"

"Thanks for showing me" Phil nodded as I walked through the doors and into the gym, I walked straight to the back room where a wrestling ring was situated with a few punching bags around it and some mats on the floor. I changed into my wrestling boots then dumped my bag in the corner and slid into the ring with ease, if I ever had to call something home this was it, when I was standing in the ring I felt like any problems I had didn't exist anymore. It was the only time I smiled. "So you do smile" Phil said walking into the room and looking around.

"Yeah but don't tell anyone" I said leaning against the ropes "I've kinda got a reputation" I smirked climbing to the top rope facing out of the ring.

"This place is pretty sweet" He nodded with raised eyebrows.

"Yeah" I agreed before doing a backflip off the rope stretching my body out as I soared through the air landing on my feet in the centre of the ring.

"Nice" He smiled getting into the ring. "So what got you into wrestling?" He asked sitting in the middle of the ring with his legs crossed.

"The Academy did…I always watched it but I didn't start learning till I came to the Academy" I said as I hesitantly sat down opposite him and tucked my knees under my chin.

"Explain the Academy to me…I don't understand it"

"Well…you get selected by one of the teachers and then you get a mentor…mines Joel…basically when you first start you have to do three different sports as well as keep your grades up to a good standard in school"

"What sports do you do?" Phil asked.

"Wrestling…Obviously, Football, Kickboxing, Swimming and Taekwondo" I said.

"You said you do three"

"No" I corrected "When you first start you have to do three and as you get older or more advanced you pick up more…the most you can do is five so I can't do anymore but I take Street Dance lessons at college so that's like a sixth sport" I explained.

"Wow…So you're a busy person then"

"Yeah…Keeps my mind off things…" I instantly snapped my mouth shut and closed my eyes tight as I realised that I'd said too much and Phil was probably going to ask about but he didn't.

"What do you want to do when you're older then?" Phil asked. I breathed an inward sigh of relief knowing that he'd noticed but chose not to interrogate me about it.

"I want to wrestle" I announced looking at my feet, a slight blush coming over my cheeks.

"That's cool"

"Yeah…I suppose if I ever had to call anything home…it'd be the ring" I scoffed.

"I hear ya on that…Helps you get away from the difficulties in life"

"Yeah" I half smiled half sighed looking away "I'd say it's the closest thing I have to a home"

"You've got the academy"

"Yeah you're right…But I'd prefer somewhere to call my own" I sighed snapping back to reality and shutting my mouth knowing that I'd started talking too much again.

"…Anyway I'll leave you to do whatever it is you were doing" He nodded before rolling out of the ring and walking away. I watched him walk away before I began to run around the ring and bounce off of the ropes for a while, after doing that for a while I started punching the empty space infront of me and dodging imaginary punches. I quickly became tired of that and climbed back to the top rope and did a flip but this time I landed on the side of my foot and hit the mat wrong.

"Ahhh" I groaned as I sat up and held my ankle, Phil must of heard because he came jogging in and slid into the ring.

"Are you ok?" He asked kneeling down next to me.

"My ankle" I sniffed trying not to cry as he swiftly undid the laces on my boot and slipped it off of my foot. After checking it over he stood up.

"It's just a sprain" He announced as he helped me out of the ring. I leant against the side of the ring as Phil went to get our bags. He came back over and went to pick me up bridal style but I flinched and lost my balance landing with a _thud_ on the wood floor. "What happened?" He asked looking confused kneeling down beside me.

"Nothing" I replied leaning forward to get my phone from my bag. "I'm going to phone my friend who lives near here…he can help" I told him as I dialled Sean's number. I explained to Sean what had happened and he agreed to come and help me. "He's my best friend" I told Phil when his confused expression became too much for me to handle.

"You don't have to explain yourself to me" He reassured me placing a hand on my arm. I automatically flinched again and gritted my teeth out of annoyance. "Sorry" He sighed.

"No I am…I suppose I should learn to trust people" I sighed snapping my mouth shut. Something about Phil was making me open up to him and I didn't like it, I was usually so careful. Sean arrived moments later and chuckled when he see me. "Shut up" I snapped as he picked me up bridal style.

"Oh stop being so moody" He told me sardonically. "I'm Sean Parker by the way" He smiled turning to Phil.

"Phil Brooks" He nodded picking up both of our bags and following me and Sean back to Academy.

"What's wrong?" Joel asked as Sean placed me on the sofa, Phil tagging along behind us.

"My ankle" I groaned as I began to undo the laces on the other boot.

"She'll be fine" Phil reassured Joel as he took my other boot off and put it in my bag with the other one.

"I have to go" Sean sighed "I need to go to work…Some of us have jobs" He jibed at me.

"I swear to god Sean if my ankle wasn't in so much pain I'd kick your arse" I said through gritted teeth.

"Bye Leigh" He laughed ruffling my hair before giving me a hug and walking out.

"Laters" I muttered watching him walk out.

"I'm going to go to my room" I grunted as I stood up and very slowly began to try and make my way up the stairs and to my room, but to no avail I just couldn't do it, my ankle hurt too much.

"Do you want some help?" Phil asked as he wrapped my arm around his shoulder, this time I fought the urge to flinch and just stiffened under his touch while he slowly but surely helped me walk up the stairs.

"Why are you doing this?" I asked as we got to about half way up the stairs.

"I'm not as horrible as everyone makes out" Phil answered "Besides you're not like other fans…You talk to me like an actual person and don't constantly ask questions about wrestling" He told me "That's all I want" He added as we got to the top.

"Thanks…I guess" I shrugged as Phil set me down on the bed.

"No problem" Phil said waving it off. "You like comics?" He asked picking up the Batman comic I had at the end of my bed.

"Yeah…Well superheroes really" I informed as a slight blush covered my cheeks. "I suppose it's a way of me clinging on to the hope that good always comes through above bad" I said before quickly looking away as I realised I had said too much.

"That's cool…And I get what you mean…Sometimes you need a bit of reassurance that everything will turn out the way it should" He said trying to make me feel better.

"Yeah" I nodded.

"Look whatever it is you've been through you've come out of the other side…I mean look at where you are today"

"Sometimes your past follows you" I mumbled still refusing to look at him.

"Yeah but it's how you deal with that that makes you the person you are today…And judging by what I've seen of you…You're a great person" Phil retorted.

"Whatever" I hissed getting annoyed at the topic of conversation.

"I'm being serious" He defended himself.

"Course" I replied in a monotone voice picking up my book again.

"Ok" He sighed in defeat raising his hands in surrender as he turned to walk out of the room.

"In all seriousness…I think I could grow to like you" I joked trying to show him that I wasn't always so stroppy.

"I'm a likable guy" He smirked turning around and pointing to his chest.

"Alright don't get a big head" I sighed rolling my eyes.

"You going to be ok if I go downstairs?" He asked with a chuckle.

"Yeah fine" I smiled as I grabbed my book that I had left on the bed before I went to the gym.

"Cool" He nodded before slowly closing the door and leaving me to read.

 _Phils POV_

I walked down the stairs and back into the living room where Joel handed me a Pepsi.

"Thanks" I smiled sitting down.

"So...How are you finding it here?" Joel asked.

"It's an interesting set up" I answered truthfully "But it helps kids who have a serious talent for sport" I added.

"Yeah...That's what we ultimately aim to do here" He nodded taking a sip of a beer in his hand.

"So...How's Ashleigh been with you?"

"Fine...She showed me where the gym is and that" I answered "She seems distant though" I added sipping my Pepsi.

"Yeah...She always has...Something to do with her past" Joel explained "She's never spoken about it with anyone apart from Sean though" He shrugged. "All I know is her mum died when she was young"

"Sucks" I sighed "I think that's what she needs though...Someone to talk to" I added, Joel nodded and the conversation ended. I had to admit Ashleigh intrigued me and I wanted to know more about why she was the way she was.


	3. Chapter 3

I groaned as I heard my alarm go off letting me know that it was time to wake up. Waking up had never been my favourite part of the day but I had a football match, a cup final to be precise so I wanted to be up early so I could go for a jog before I got ready and leave for the match with the rest of the team. I slowly hauled myself up so I was sitting up and rubbed my eyes as I yawned. Groggily I got out of bed and rummaged through my wardrobe to find my football kit and boots, as I found my stuff I heard a noise from behind me. I quickly turned on my heel to find Phil stretching and yawning as he woke up. All he was wearing was a pair of long shorts. My heart fluttered as his stomach muscles were stretched out and he flexed arms his tattoos and muscles rippling. I'd always thought he was good looking but this was ridiculous…He was like a fucking god.

"You're up early?" He said checking the time.

"I have a football match and I want to go for a jog first" I shrugged turning back to my wardrobe and finding tracksuit bottoms and a long sleeved top that I could go jogging in. I walked over to my bedside table and picked up my phone to check if I had any texts.

 _How's sharing a room with CM Punk? X – Sean ;)_

"Fair enough…How's your ankle?"

 _Freekin amazing! I just watched him stretch…WOW! X – Leigh_

"Fine…Doesn't hurt now" I lied as I smirked down at my phone.

 _Pervert ;) x - Sean_

"That's good" Phil nodded "Do you want some company on your jog?" He asked as I began to text Sean back.

 _Bog off x - Leigh_

"Ermm…I don't mind" I answered confused at why he would want to go jogging with me. "I listen to music while I'm running though so there wouldn't be much conversation" I explained as my phone signalled I had a text.

 _Sorry I can't get to your match today…Bloody work again -_- x – Sean_

"No worries…I do the same" He assured me.

 _No Worries…I'll live x – Leigh_

"Alright…let me just go and get changed and we'll go" I said walking out of the room with my clothes. After getting changed I walked back into the bedroom where Phil was waiting for me, he had got changed whilst I was out of the room. "You ready?" I asked putting my running shoes on and grabbing my I-pod.

"Yeah" Phil smiled as he stood up and followed me out of the front door. Once we were both outside I shut the door and put my head phones in, I waited for Phil to do the same before I started to run. The run was normal considering for the first time ever I had some company, we didn't talk or even acknowledge each other's existence and that's the way I liked it. I guess I was so used to being on my own that I was uncomfortable around people especially when they were trying to be nice and showing a genuine interest in me. We ran the usual route that I ran which was down the road around the field, across the road, onto a different field and back around to the Academy. As we got to the second field Phil suddenly stopped and sat on a bench, I quickly stopped and turned when I noticed he had gone. I took out my headphones and walked over to him.

"Can't keep up?" I teased.

"Yeah but…I just want to take this in" He smiled looking over the field.

"Ok" I answered, confused as I sat down next to him.

"So how long have you been at the Academy?"

"6 years" I answered.

"Wow" He exclaimed raising his eyebrows.

"Didn't quite have the desired effect though" I sighed.

"What do you mean?"

"I still have to acknowledge my families existence" I huffed leaning back.

"What's wrong with your family?"

"Let down" I sighed standing up as I put my headphones in.

"Hey…Wait up" He said standing up and grabbing my arm.

"What?" I mumbled looking down as I took a headphone out.

"Joel told me your mum died when you were young" He informed me looking at me sympathetically.

"He had no right to tell you that" I mumbled putting my headphone back on my ear and resuming jogging, after a moment I again felt Phil's presence next to me. He put a hand on my shoulder and stopped me again. "What?" I asked refusing to look him in the eye.

"It's ok you know" He said lightly rubbing my shoulder I slowly turned my head to look at my shoulder and let a tear slide down my cheek. I was usually very strict when it came to crying in front of people but mention my mum and I can't stop myself.

"It's not fair" I whispered sniffing and wiping my eyes. Phil looked awkward for a moment before he pulled me in for a hug making me stiffen at the sudden contact.

"It's ok" He reassured me.

"We need to get back" I sniffed as I resumed jogging once I had put my headphones in my ears again. The jog was a lot further than it sounded but I'd been doing it for so long I could do it easily and without any trouble.

"Wow…You can run" Phil breathed as he took his headphones out and wiped his forehead of sweat.

"It's amazing what a pair of legs can do for you" I sighed taking my headphones out and trying not to wince because of the slight pain I was starting to feel in my ankle.

"You're funny" Phil laughed ruffling my hair making me flinch. "Sorry" He mumbled when he noticed my reaction. I shrugged not knowing quite what to say and walked inside.

"Come on Ashleigh…Breakfast" Joel said guiding me into the dining room.

"Oh. My. God. Ashleigh has actually left her room" Cara said from across the dining room. Cara was my sworn enemy and just looking at her face made me want to punch a brick wall…with my head. Surprisingly she used to be a good friend but she got too big headed when we both got places at the Academy and I quickly began to dislike her and when I didn't run around after her like her other friends she cut me loose…Even the way she breathes now irritates the heck out of me. She's got long bleach blonde hair, dark blue eyes, half a stone of make-up on her face and underneath all of that make up a face you just want to knock so far into the future not even a time machine would be of any use to her.

"Well done…it does happen" I replied sarcastically as I grabbed a piece of toast and a glass of Orange Juice.

"Don't get smart with me" She snapped.

"Alright you two…That's enough" Adam, the head of the Academy, sighed walking into the room as I sat down in the chair furthest away from everyone.

"She's being…" Cara started until she noticed who was standing in the door way. "Oh. My. God" She said in one of the most irritating voices ever. "CM PUNK!" She squealed.

"Call me Phil" He smiled half-heartedly as he waved.

"Guys…This is Phil Brooks…He's going to be staying here for the next few weeks" Adam announced pointing to Phil as he took some toast.

"Why's he here?" Cara asked with what I like to call her 'I'm a slut so why don't you just do me' smile.

"Well…He's recovering from an injury at the moment and when I met Vince Mcmahon a while back he agreed to let someone stay here and see what goes on" Adam explained.

"What kind of injury?" Cara asked. I rolled my eyes at the fact she was asking so many questions that had no reason to be asked.

"Just a shoulder injury" Phil smiled looking at me for answers, or help…I'm not sure "I'm fine now…they just want to give me a few extra weeks to recover and get some strength back" He replied sitting down opposite me.

"Where's he staying?" Annabelle, Cara's best friend, asked.

"If you want you can stay in my room with me" Cara smiled seductively making me roll my eyes again.

"I'm staying in Ashleigh's room" Phil answered awkwardly. Cara's face dropped and she looked at me, if looks could kill I would have been stone cold dead right then and there. I couldn't help but actually smile slightly at her face that had pure hatred and jealousy written across it.

"So where'd you two go?" Joel asked drinking coffee.

"For a run" I replied looking down at my now empty plate as I drunk the last of my Orange Juice.

"Did you go the usual place?" He asked as everyone else began to carry on whatever conversation they were having before I walked in.

"Yeah" I uttered standing up and walking out of the dining room. I went straight up to my room, got changed into my football kit and began to do some stretches , concentrating on my ankle, before there was a knock on the door.

"Come in" I mumbled as I quickly retreated to the wall furthest from the door.

"You alright?" Phil asked as he walked.

"Yeah…Why wouldn't I be?" I shrugged walking over to my bed and checking my phone.

"That Cara girl…What's the deal with her?"

"There is no deal…we don't get on" I stated simply as I chucked my phone on the bed and began to stretch again.

"You should stop being so secretive" He sighed.

"Why's that?" I said confused.

"Because if you let people in then you might find that people aren't as bad as you think" He explained. I sighed in defeat and began to stretch again.

"We used to be good friends but she got far too big for her boots so to speak" I exhaled "Now she's one of the biggest threats I have because she knows everything about me"

"That sucks"

"Yep"

"You seem to deal with her well though"

"I have no choice…She's like one of those flies that no matter what you do it just keeps coming back"

"Ugh…I know all about them…Irritating little shits" Phil hissed earning a light chuckle from me. "Oh so you laugh as well" He said raising an eyebrow.

"On occasion" I answered stretching my arms out.

"I'll make a note of it" He nodded. "Is this football match a big deal?" He asked sitting down on his bed with his legs crossed.

"Yeah" I nodded sitting on my bed with my knees tucked under my chin "It's actually a cup final"

"Ok…I only ask because you seem to be taking this seriously and Joel wants me to go and watch" Phil explained.

"That's cool…and yeah I always take cup finals seriously, I prefer them to normal league matches…it's more of an adrenaline rush"

"I get that" Phil nodded. "So Cara seems nice" He laughed.

"Yeah…She's about as nice as a dog biting your arse" I answered sarcastically with my eyebrows raised.

"I'll remember that when I next speak to her" He smiled.

"Ashleigh…we're leaving" Joel informed me as he walked into the room.

"Thanks…we should go" I said turning to Phil as he nodded and followed me down the stairs and onto the coach. I walked straight to the back near the window whilst Phil sat down next to Joel and Adam at the front.

"Ashleigh" Cara sang sitting next to me.

"Yes" I groaned as she moved over so she was practically sitting on top of me.

"Oh don't be so sad Ashleigh…I'm sure mummy and daddy will come and watch" She smiled sweetly "Oh wait…Mummy can't and daddy won't" She cackled as she stood up and walked to a different seat. I sighed and tucked my knees under my chin as I took deep and slow breaths to stop the tears that I could feel coming.

"You ok?" Someone asked as I looked out the window.

"Yes fine" I snapped turning body away from whoever it was.

"I heard Cara talking at the front about something…I thought you could use a chat" They explained, I still didn't look I just carried on looking out of the window as I tried to control my anger.

"I don't chat" I mumbled as I felt whoever it was sit down next to me. Whoever it was didn't say a word as the coach started up and began to move, curiosity eventually got the better of me and I turned my head to see who it was who had sat down. It was Phil.

"What position do you play?"

"Centre Forward…sometimes in Goal if we're in desperate need of a keeper" I explained.

"So it's your job to score all the goals"

"Yeah basically" I sighed leaning my head against the cold glass of the window.

"Tough job"

"Not really…I like it" I shrugged closing my eyes.

"Do you want me to leave?" He asked obviously noticing I didn't seem to be interested in the conversation and surprisingly for the first time in a long time I didn't want to be left alone, I actually wanted him to stay.

"I don't mind" I lied before I no longer felt his presence and he walked back to the front. The rest of the coach ride to the match was thankfully uneventful and Cara decided she had better things to do than ruin my day so I didn't need to worry about her. Eventually the coach came to a stop and I quickly ran off the coach and grabbed a football from the bag to practice with.

"What is she too good to practice with us?" Cara sneered at my back as I walked away.

"Get lost Cara" I sneered.

"You know…there's something seriously wrong with you…would it hurt you to actually talk to people and not act like your better than everyone else"

"Cara...Do one" I said before spinning on my heel and walking away but Cara wasn't going to let me get away that easy, she ran after me and punched the back of my head making the rest of the football team start chanting 'Fight' and 'Cara'. I finally snapped, turned around and punched her square on the jaw making her fall to the floor holding her jaw.

"ASHLEIGH…GET TO THE COACH NOW!" Adam shouted.

"She started it!" I retorted.

"I don't care…I'm finishing it get on the coach…You're not playing"

"WHAT? ADAM YOU CAN'T!" I screamed as I see Cara begin to smile gleefully.

"Adam…I think you should let her play" Phil suddenly intercepted making Cara's face immediately drop into frown.

"She just punched another team member"

"To be fair…Cara did hit her first"

"Go to the coach Ashleigh" Adam sighed in defeat as he pointed to the coach.

"Whatever" I uttered as I walked back onto the coach. After a moment of sitting at the back out of the way I heard someone step onto the coach, I assumed it was Adam and immediately tried to stop myself from crying.

"You ok?" A voice that definitely wasn't Adams came from above me.

"Fine" I sniffed as I looked up at Phil who was now sitting down next to me.

"No one cries for no reason"

"I'm not crying" I mumbled.

"Ok then…you're not crying" He sighed in defeat.

"Thanks…For trying to get Adam to let me play" I mumbled looking up at him.

"No worries…I'm not sure I like Cara"

"Me either" I smiled.

"See…You can smile" He joked.

"Yeah…it's amazing in it" I joked back.

"You have a nice smile…you should do it more often" He said with a serious face.

"Thanks but I smile when I have a reason to" I sighed as I noticed Adam step onto the coach.

"Come here" He commanded clearly still angry with me.

"I'll just leave" Phil said getting up and walking away.

"Ashleigh…What you did was unacceptable" He seethed.

"I'm not apologising" I snapped before he could tell me I had to. "She started it"

"I don't care who started it Ashleigh…you can't go around hitting people"

"SHE HIT ME FIRST!" I yelled.

"Do you want to play today or not?"

"Obviously" I sneered.

"Well then you'll apologise"

"And she gets away with it" I mumbled.

"No…All I see was you turning around and hitting her when I got off the bus" He explained.

"Phil even told you Cara hit me first" I argued.

"I didn't see it Ashleigh and that's final"

"I'm not apologising" I argued shaking my head.

"Fine then you don't play" Adam repeated before walking away leaving me to sit down on the floor of the bus. This is exactly what Cara had wanted, she'd wanted me to snap and do something stupid so I wasn't allowed to play in the match. I felt the tears silently begin to fall down my cheeks as I tucked my knees under my chin.

"You ok?" Phil asked as he suddenly appeared and sat down next to me.

"Why do you keep popping up?" I asked, frustrated.

"Just thought you could use a chat"

"Well I don't" I mumbled turning my body slightly so I wasn't facing him. After a minute of excruciatingly awkward silence I didn't feel his presence anymore, I slowly turned my body back and noticed he had gone. I sighed and began to get angry at myself. That's become a bit of a talent of mine, pushing people away. I think it's because I've done it for so long I don't know how not to push people away.  
I sat on the coach for around 30 minutes, I heard the match begin, I heard the other team score and I heard Adam shouting at the team to think like me, which I admit made me smile slightly knowing that they needed me.

"Come on" Adam commanded motioning for me to follow him as he charged up towards me.

"What?" I said with a confused look on my face.

"We need you" He sighed "You have ten minutes to score two goals"

"I'm not a miracle worker" I answered sarcastically.

"Just come on" He groaned as I stood up and followed him to the pitch, as I stood by the side of the pitch next to Adam I turned and looked up the side line to find Phil looking back down the line at me with a smile, I gave him a weak smile and he winked back as Adam let the ref know he wanted to substitute a player and let me run on the pitch. The look on Cara's face when she noticed me running on the pitch was priceless and if I had a camera on me I would have taken a picture. The ball was passed straight to me and I instantly done what comes naturally and dribbled the ball from the half way line to the opposing teams box, I chipped the ball from the very outskirts of the box and watched it sail over the goal keepers head and into the top right hand corner of the goal making everyone cheer and run up to me giving me a pat on the back as we got back in formation for kick off. I looked over at Adam who gave me a smile and a nod to let me know I was doing good. Again I was passed the ball but this time I was quickly barged off of it only for Annabelle to cross the ball back for me to run onto. I bounced the ball off my knee and then checking the time on the clock I realised I had no time to dribble the ball all the way from the half way line so I determined it was now or never and with my right foot I took a shot from half way. The ball cruised through the air with ease, the goal keeper jumped to save but it went straight through the middle of her hands and hit the back of the net with a force. Then the referee blew his whistle to signal the end of the match.

"Good work Ash" Adam smiled patting me on the back as I walked off the field.

"Thanks" I puffed. I walked straight over to the drinks rack and took a bottle of water as Phil walked over.

"That was amazing" He smiled, ruffling my hair making me step to the side and flinch for the second time in a day. "Sorry" He mumbled before he noticed me wincing in pain. "Are you ok?" He asked, bending his head so it was the same level as mine.

"Fine" I said exhaling.

"No…you're not" He answered "You lied didn't you" He added shaking his head when he noticed I didn't quite have my whole foot on the floor.

"No" I mumbled shaking my head.

"Yes you did…your ankle isn't better" He huffed pushing my shoulders and making me sit down on the grass. "You shouldn't lie when it comes to injuries…You could really hurt yourself" He explained with a stern look on his face as he untied my boot to check my ankle.

"Sorry" I sniffed wiping my eye.

"Are you crying?" He asked as he snapped his head up and looked me in the eye.

"No"

"Are we going to have to do this every time I see you cry?"

"I just can't seem to do anything right" I sobbed, Phil's face softened from the stern look he had on it and he began to shake his head, I could see he was about to answer but Adam came over and started speaking before Phil could.

"You did good today kid" He nodded kneeling down next me.

"Thanks" I shrugged.

"She's hurt her ankle" Phil informed Adam.

"Alright…Can you help her to the coach we'll get some ice on it when we get back" He said and before Phil could answer he walked away.

"What's going on here then?" Cara sneered as she sat next to me and Phil.

"She's hurt her ankle" Phil answered as he wrapped my arm around his shoulder and helped me stand up.

"Oh…I hope you're ok" Cara said with a fake look of concern on her face before bursting into fits of laughter "Wait…no I don't" She said between laughter.

"Do you think you're funny?" Phil asked, the disgust clear on his face.

"Well…" Cara stuttered in surprise.

"Well nothing" Phil responded "You're not funny to be honest…I think you should just back off" He snapped making Cara's mouth open and close like a fish as I tried to no avail to keep in my laughter. Cara's eyes narrowed on me and without another word she flicked her hair and stomped off.

"Thank you" I nodded as I looked into his eyes, which for the first time I noticed were a gorgeous shade of brownish hazel. I suddenly began to feel butterflies in my stomach and a small smile tug at my lips. As soon as I realised what was happening I looked away trying to forget what had occurred.


	4. Chapter 4

_Ashleigh's POV_

I slowly hobbled over to my bed and sat down with a sigh.

"No better?" Phil asked walking in.

"No" I grumbled rubbing my ankle and wincing in pain.

"Give it a few days" He nodded sitting on his bed and reading a comic. "It happens to me sometimes you just have to rest for a few days" He added still reading his comic. I yawned, hauled myself up and made my way to the bathroom to have a shower. Once I was finished in the shower I changed into a pair of skimpy red shorts and a tight black vest top before walking back into the bedroom where Phil was still reading his comic book.

 _Phil's POV_

I was sat on the bed minding my own business reading a Spiderman comic book when out of the corner of my eye I see the door open and Ashleigh walk in. I wouldn't have looked up if I hadn't heard the cutest sneeze in the world, it sounded across between a small baby and a puppy. When I did look up I'm pretty sure my mouth fell open slightly at what I saw. Ashleigh was wearing a pair of small shorts showing off a pair of long tanned legs and a tight fitting vest top that showed off a good figure. Suddenly I remembered that she was 17 and quickly looked back down at my comic book and tried not to think about what I had just seen.

 _Ashleigh's POV_

I grabbed my Batman comic book and sat down on my bed to rest my foot, the room was silent for a large amount of time before we heard shouting coming from downstairs.

"Is that Cara?" Phil asked with an amused expression.

"Yep" I sighed turning the page.

"I guess you kinda get used to it huh?" He asked.

"Yeah…I have to" I replied shaking my head. Cara did this a lot, if she couldn't have her own way she'd shout about it until she did. I have no idea why they didn't just throw her out of the Academy.

"Earlier…When you said you can't seem to do anything right…What did you mean?" Phil inquired placing his comic down on the bed next to him and looking at me expectantly.

"Doesn't matter" I responded with a shrug hoping he would just take this as an answer and not make me explain.

"Whatever it is…You can tell me. I know we only met yesterday but you seem to be one of the more sane people here so…I want you to know that if something is bothering you…I'm always happy to chat"

"Thanks" I smiled not looking up from my comic. _What's he up to?_

"No problem" Phil responded picking up his comic book again. After a few more minutes of silence I put down my comic and turned to face Phil. _What's the worst that can happen if I tell him?_

"I meant I always do things wrong…I just seem to mess things up all the time…Like earlier when I punched Cara…I didn't mean to I just snapped and did the only thing I know to do and that's just throw my fists out there and hope it works out" I explained. "Sometimes I do things in the heat of the moment and then think well done Ashleigh very mature" For a moment Phil looked surprised but once he caught up his expression changed to one of understanding, he put down his comic book and sat on the bed with his legs crossed.

"I get where you're coming from with the whole only knowing to throw your fists out there and we've all done things that are immature in the spur of the moment" He nodded "But as for messing things up…I don't believe that"

"You don't know me then" I sighed.

"No…You're right…So why don't you tell me some stuff about you then" He suggested, he must of seen the fear in my eyes at the mere mention of telling him about myself because he raised his hands in 'surrender' and looked at me intently. "Or…I could tell you about _myself_ " He suggested.

"Ok" I said slowly twiddling my thumbs as I moved so I was sat opposite him with my legs tucked under my chin.

"Well…Anything in particular you want to know?"

"Ermm…Actually there is _one_ thing I'd like to know…" I revealed.

"Ok. What is it?" He nodded seemingly happy to answer whatever it is I wanted to know.

"Why are you straightedge?" I asked.

"When I was a kid I had to grow up with an Alcoholic dad, I didn't want to turn out like that so I just decided that I wouldn't go near the stuff, I don't want to be like my dad, he's a good guy and all but I don't want to be an Alcoholic, besides I don't need alcohol to have a good time" He explained.

"Oh" I answered not knowing quite what to say.

"So…What are your views on drink?" He asked trying to get me to open up _might as well throw the poor guy a bone_ I thought seeing as he seemed to be the only person other than Sean I had ever met that just wanted to be someone I could talk to.

"Well…I've been drunk before" I answered truthfully "But never outta my head drunk where I can't remember the night or something stupid like that" I added shaking my head "I like to be in control…If I'm not anything could happen" I shuddered at the memory from my childhood and then continued "But apart from that…getting drunk just doesn't appeal to me" I sighed looking at the floor "To be honest I can't remember the last time I had a drink" I said surprised as I hadn't noticed this myself.

"Any particular reason?" He inquired looking genuinely interested in what I had to say which only seemed to confuse me as to why he would want to know about me. I'm just Ashleigh.

"Not really" I lied picking up my comic book and starting to read again. Seeing that he wasn't going to get any more out of me he stood up and walked out of the room leaving me alone with my thoughts, and that's never a good idea. As soon as I heard him get to the bottom of the stairs I curled into a ball and began to sob as the memories of things I would have rather forgotten years before came flooding back to me, feeling like a punch in the stomach with every new thought. I had been crying for a while when I heard the door open, I assumed it was Phil so I quickly sniffed and wiped my eyes as I sat up. But I was wrong, it wasn't Phil.

"Aw…Is poor little Ashleigh upset?" Cara cackled.

"Get lost" I pleaded more than demanded which is what I had intended in the first place.

"Whatever" She shrugged as she began to walk around the room.

"So…What's with you and Phil?"

"Nothing" I said shaking my head "He's just staying in my room"

"Course…You do realise that he'd never look twice at you"

"Good for him" I stated, that remark however hurt more than it should have though but for once I decided it was best to just keep my anger in check.

"Not for you though…Is it?" She smirked "I see the way you looked at him earlier"

"I have no clue what you're talking about" I spat willing her to go away.

"Oh please…Ashleigh don't deny it…But you know he'd prefer someone who is actually at least 18 and way better looking than you"

"Whatever Cara…Now do one before my fist makes a print on your face" I threatened standing up and getting to within an inch of her face. Cara smirked evilly but said nothing more before she walked out of the room leaving me to limp over to the bed and lay down. I picked my phone up and began typing away.

 _Can we meet…Bad mood …Cara's a bitch x – Leigh_

 _Yeah give me five minutes and I'll meet you on the field x – Sean_

 _Ok see you in a bit x – Leigh_

I heaved myself up off my bed and threw on a pair of tracksuit bottoms with a jumper and my high tops. I picked up my phone and walked out of my room only to bump into Annabelle.

"You're dead meat if anything happens between you and Phil"

"Oh my god" I laughed in disbelief "He's 33…I'm 17" I pointed out "Even if I wanted something to happen between us…Which for the record I don't…Nothing could happen" I argued before barging past her and storming down the stairs.

"Where are you going?" Joel asked seeing me nearly run past the door to the living room.

"I'm gonna meet Sean" I informed him not making any move to stop and chat.

"Don't be long it's dark"

"Whatever" I scoffed closing the door with a force behind me.

"What's up?" Sean smiled pulling me into a hug when he see me.

"Cara and Annabelle" I groaned "They've noticed I think Phil is hot" I added looking at him for answers and clenching my fists trying to suppress the anger that was building inside me.

"Oh shit" He laughed "Just ignore them…As long as they have no evidence of it you're safe"

"Yeah you're right…It's not only that…Cara is getting worse with the little comments she makes about my family…I mean I'm a big girl I can handle it but it's annoying I was only allowed to play 10 minutes of the game today" I groaned.

"Ok…What's she been saying? and Why only 10 minutes?" He questioned looking frustrated guiding me over to a bench.

"On the bus she came over to me and said that my dad won't come and watch and my mum can't…Just things like that" I sighed "I don't want people knowing about it" I sighed "And I only played 10 minutes because I punched Cara" I snickered.

"Good for you…The bitch deserves it" He laughed "And don't worry about people finding out…All you have to do is deny it" He reassured me wrapping an arm around my shoulders and pulling me into a hug.

"I just want to knock her the fuck out" I snapped slapping the bench.

"Alright calm down" He sighed.

"I let Phil hug me this morning" I admitted looking into Sean's' brown eyes.

"That's different for you" He said the shock clear on his face. He knew better than anyone that I never let anyone touch me let alone hug me. This meant something but I wasn't quite sure what.

"I know" I snapped "It's bad…It's really bad" I growled resting my forehead on his shoulder.

"Alright don't get all defensive…It's going to be ok…This could be a good thing Leigh" He tried to reason but my anger with myself was already at boiling point.

"No it's not Sean" I stressed "I'll just get let down…That's what always happens when I trust people"

"No…I bet he's a good guy" He tried to calm me but it was no use.

"I DON'T CARE SEAN!" I yelled standing up.

"No need to shout Leigh…All I'm saying is maybe you need to get over this not trusting people stuff I mean I know why you do it I promise I know…What you've been through no one should ever have to go through but you're not going to get anywhere like this" He tried to reason. What he said was the last straw I began to really have to fight to try and fight my anger, I was going to do something I regret if I didn't calm down.

"I have to go…You're no help" I hissed walking away. I got back to the Academy and slammed the door with authority when I got back my rage finally got the better of me causing me to slap the wall on my way up the stairs.

"Hey…hey…hey" Phil said calmly as he caught up with me. He placed his hands on my shoulders and bent down so he could look at me properly. "What's wrong?"

"What's it to you" I sneered.

"Believe it or not I'm genuinely worried…I've never seen this much anger from someone so small" He explained in a calming tone. Something about the way he was talking to me and looking at me began to slowly but surely bring my anger down. My rapid breathing began to slow and I finally unclenched my fists.

"Just something Sean said…He's being ridiculous" I growled.

"Do you wanna talk about it?" He asked standing up straight when he see me calming down.

"Not really" I sighed shaking my head "I just want to be left alone" I told him brushing past him so I could go into my room.

"You ok?" Phil asked when he walked back into the room an hour later to go to bed.

"Yeah fine" I said forcing a smile onto my face as I hoped he wouldn't see how red my eyes were from the consistent crying.

"You know…Whatever's bothering you…I'd be happy to listen"

"What so you can laugh?" I sighed getting under the covers on my bed. "Or use it against me" I added as I thought about the last person I had told about my past.

"Look…I thought I might be able to help there's no need to get all defensive" He snapped clearly annoyed at my attitude.

"Whatever" I groaned feeling slightly guilty.

"You know, if you stop pushing people away you might just find that you have someone to turn to when you're upset"

"Yeah and if I stop pushing people away I might actually trust someone…And that's something only thick people do" I said with more venom than I had intended closing my eyes.

"I'm just saying…If you trust someone then you might be surprised" He stated

"Don't you think I've tried to trust people…It's not easy" I mumbled trying to stop myself from crying.

"I get that" Phil said to which I didn't respond I just buried my head under the cover and fell asleep.

The next morning a knock on the bedroom door at 9 o'clock slowly but surely woke me up.

"What?" I grumbled groggily sitting up and rubbing my eyes.

"Sorry…To wake you up but I need you to go down to the shopping centre for me" Joel explained.

"Why?" I asked confused as I heard the creak of the bed next to me as Phil sat up.

"Because no one else will do it and I really need you to do this for me" Joel pleaded making his eyes as wide as possible so I would give in.

"What do you need?" I huffed stifling a yawn as I stretched again.

"I need you to get me a pad of lined paper"

"You're. Having. A. Fucking. Laugh" I said raising my eyebrow and earning a laugh from Phil.

"I have a load of eleven and twelve year olds coming for an interview and a viewing today and I have to write down what they say on the interview only I have no lined paper and before you say it no I can't use the computer because it's not working again and no I can't use plain paper because I plan on writing in a straight line" He explained trying to go all lost puppy on me with huge wide eyes.

"Fine" I sighed raising my hands and walking to the wardrobe.

"Phil…Go with her and make sure she doesn't get into any trouble" Joel pleaded before walking out of the room without waiting for an answer.

"Fucking cheek of it" I grumbled picking up a pair of skinny jeans and a white top with the batman logo on the front.

"You seem to be in a good mood" Phil stated rummaging through his bag for some clothes.

"Well…I was thinking about what you said last night" I sighed "If I stop pushing people away I might find that I have someone to turn to when I'm upset" I repeated what he had said the night before with a serious look on my face as I turned to look at him.

"Ok" He answered slowly.

"Well…I think…I do…kinda…I mean…I think I sort of…" I stuttered trying to find the right words to string the sentence together.

"You want someone you can turn to when you're upset" He finished for me finally turning to face me.

"Well yeah…but I don't know who or where to start" I shrugged looking down at my feet. "I mean I have Sean but obviously he has work so he can't always be there for me" I mumbled.

"I'm only here for a few weeks but…I've been told I'm a good listener" He shrugged looking at me intently.

"Why do you do that?" I asked.

"Do what?" He replied as he blinked and stopped looking at me so intently.

"Look at me…like that" I answered.

"Well…I'm curious about you…Something must have made you the way you are…And whatever it is it haunts you and causes you to have little self-confidence, and trust in others…Not to mention your social awkwardness"

"Wow…You're good" I nodded clicking my fingers before pointing at him.

"So…Do you want to talk about the something that happened?"

"Not really" I shrugged walking out of the room to get changed, once changed I walked back into the room to find Phil ready and waiting for me.

"You ready to go?" He inquired once he realised I had come back into the room.

"Yeah" I answered grabbing my purse. "Do you mind if we walk? I don't like getting the bus" Buses have always annoyed me. I guess it's because I don't like being surrounded by people and sometime buses get crowded…very crowded and I lose my temper with someone.

"How long's the walk?"

"Twenty minutes…Maybe thirty"

"Sounds fine to me…As long as your ankle is up to it" Phil agreed as we walked down the stairs and out of the front door. We began walking down the road in silence until Phil finally broke the silence. "So tell me about you…I want to get to know you a bit"

"Well…There's not much to say really" I shrugged looking straight ahead so I could avoid eye contact with him.

"Lies" He sighed. "I'm not going to force you to talk about your past…Just tell me about you" He reassured me which I admit made me feel slightly at ease, I was just never any good at talking about myself. It was just something I didn't do…Ever.

"I don't know where to start" I answered truthfully.

"Ok…What's your favourite band?" He asked.

"That's easy" I smiled "Skillet…All the way" I answered.

"Sweet…You have a good taste in music" He nodded as we walked.

"What about you?" I asked.

"Rancid" He announced.

"I've never heard of them" I admitted biting my lip.

"I have them on my I-pod…I'll show you later" He smiled and I nodded in agreement.

"What's your favourite movie?" I asked trying to keep the conversation going which was weird for me seeing as I was usually the one trying to end them.

"I don't have one…I like loads of different movies" He stated simply "What about you…What's yours?"

"You'll laugh but it's Dirty Dancing" I cringed waiting for him to burst into fits of laughter but he didn't.

"Never watched it myself" He shrugged and again we walked in silence for a moment until I noticed Phil looking at my neck closely.

"What?" I asked forgetting about the small circular scar I had on my neck.

"Why do you have a scar on your neck?"

"Shit…I forgot about that" I groaned placing my hand over the scar. I sighed not being able think of a lie quick enough so I opted for telling him the truth. Another thing I very rarely did. "Someone put the end of a cigarette against my neck when I was little"

"That's sick…How old were you?" He questioned.

"Nine" I replied lifting the collar of my leather jacket so it covered the scar. "But like I said…Families aren't always what they're cracked up to be" I said before realising that for around the fourth time since I had met Phil I was saying way too much "Sorry" I murmured.

"You don't have to apologise to me" He comforted taking my shoulders and spinning me so I was facing him "I'm not going to judge you no matter what…Whatever it is you've been through it's better to just let it out rather than keep it bottled up" He explained. "Just remember I'm here if you want a chat" He added before letting go of my shoulders and resuming walking to the shopping centre.

"Thanks" I whispered earnestly after a few seconds.

"So come on…Who's your favourite superhero?" He questioned thankfully changing the subject.

"Batman…Who's yours?" I grinned with a slight blush.

"Spiderman obviously" He said in a way that made it sound as if it was obvious and it was a stupid question to ask. "Why Batman?"

"Why Spiderman?" I said throwing his question right back at him.

"Touché" He smiled raising an eyebrow, we both laughed and then walked the rest of the way in silence.

"So where do we go for lined paper?" He asked looking over the mass of people all getting on with their busy lives.

"WH Smith" I answered walking down one of the pathways that had rows of shops on either side. We walked into the shop and bought the paper quickly. As we stood in the queue to pay some men who looked around forty joined behind us, I could hear them talking about me behind us and judging by the look on Phil's face he heard them to.

"You alright babe?" One whispered in my ear earning their selves a disgusted look from me before I turned and ignored them.

"Babe…Don't ignore us" Another shouted after me as I walked to the till and paid.

"Piss off" I hissed making them stop and leave me alone. Phil tried hard to contain his laughter as we left, I was about to walk the way we came and walk back to the academy when Phil grabbed my arm and stopped me.

"Come on…Let's have some fun" He giggled like a small child.

"No Phil we have to get back" I sighed turning away.

"You're rather mature for your age" He pointed out raising an eyebrow. "I mean aside for the constant mood swings" He added.

"With my past…I've had no choice but to grow up fast" I explained looking away.

"Ashleigh. When was the last time you had some fun?" He asked, making me think. This made me realise that it had been a good few months since I had had any amount of fun away from sports. "You know…If you pretend to have fun then you might just have some by accident" He winked.

"What are we going to do then?" I asked with a hint of excitement in my voice.

"Well…I don't actually know" He laughed "But I'm sure we can find something" He added.

"Ok…But I want a milkshake from Mookshakes" I announced walking up the stairs to the second level. I led him to the shop and ordered a Magic Stars milkshake, Phil decided he wanted one and after much deliberation he ordered an Aero milkshake.

"I'm buying" He announced as I went to pay and before I could protest he had handed over the money and dragged me out of the shop. "Oh my god these are the shits" He said as he took another sip.

"Yeah…They are pretty good" I agreed as we stopped at the railings that looked over the bottom level of the centre.

"Look…There's them guys from the queue" Phil pointed out as we watched them laugh and walk down into the cinema. "Let's mess with them" He smirked staring after them.

"How?" I asked confused.

"I don't know…We could just wing it" He suggested as we began to walk where we had seen the men walk.

"Winging it is my middle name" I smiled deviously.

"Good" He nodded as we sat down opposite the guys.

"Babe you're back" One sneered noticing me, as I watched him stand up I instantly began to have flashbacks to something that had occurred only a year after my mum had died.

"Phil I can't" I gasped grabbing his arm in fear.

"Woah…Ok" He said realising how scared I was and standing up so he was face to face with the man.

"Babe…Who's this? Your boyfriend…You need a real man" He winked making me shiver and instantly close my eyes.

"Get lost" Phil growled.

"What are you going to do?" The man laughed as his friends joined him obviously outnumbering Phil. There was now one of Phil and four of the perverted men. "You have no idea what I want to do to you?" He smiled licking his lips at me. Then I did the only thing I knew to do in this situation. I stood up and ran. I ran through the crowd and outside to where the lake was that surrounded the shopping centre, I found a quiet bench and sat down waiting for Phil to find me, I didn't have the guts to walk back in.

"Are you ok?" Phil's voice came from behind me, making me feel guilty the instant I realised it was him.

"Phil…I'm so s-s-sorry" I stammered standing up and turning to face him "I thought I could do it but I couldn't…" I babbled until Phil grabbed my arms and pulled me into his chest hugging me tight.

"Don't worry about it…It's my fault…I shouldn't have asked you to do that…I was wrong"

"No…It's just that…" I started but I couldn't get the words out "I can't say" I sighed in defeat, I'd never actually said the words out loud and I wasn't sure I could.


	5. Chapter 5

I handed Joel the lined paper and sat on the table that he was sitting at.

"What's up you look like you've been crying?" He asked.

"Oh…That's nothing" I reassured him as I wiped my eyes and shook my head.

"Ashleigh…I'm your mentor…You're supposed to be able to talk to me about anything and yet you won't trust me enough to do that" Joel pleaded.

"Sorry…It was just some men in the shop were being creepy calling me babe and that" I shrugged it off as if I thought it was nothing.

"Are you ok?" He asked with genuine concern on his face.

"Yeah I'll live…Phil was there so I'm fine" I said jumping off the table.

"Don't forget we're having a party tonight to celebrate your cup final win" He called after me as I walked upstairs to my room where Phil was sitting on the bed.

"Great loads of drunk people that's all I need" I whispered in an irritated tone.

"What?" Phil asked walking out of the bathroom.

"Uhhh…Party tonight" I huffed walking into the bedroom.

"And that's a bad thing?" He asked with a confused look.

"It is when everyone gets drunk" I hissed "Brings back bad memories" I whispered.

"I'm sure it'll be fine" Phil tried to reassure me but it didn't work, We'd had these parties too often because Adam was never there by the end and Joel and the other mentors would go to bed then everyone would just see it as an invitation to get really drunk.

"Are you ok now? Sorry I didn't talk on the walk back up I thought you might need some time to think or something…Bad social skills coming into play I suppose"

"That's ok…And I know what you mean" I smiled rolling my eyes.

"I'm happy to have a chat now if you want" He offered with an understanding look on his face. I gave no answer I just shrugged and sat down with my legs tucked under my chin, my usual sitting position. "It's hard going through stuff and then keeping it to yourself"

"Yep" I mumbled looking at my feet.

"Sometimes you need a friend to talk it out with" He said in a tone of voice that made me feel calmer than I ever had. Not even Sean was capable of that.

"You seem to know how it feels"

"Yeah…Like I said yesterday…My dad was a drunk and he wasn't the nicest of people" His eyes seemed to glaze over and his mind seemed to be elsewhere, like he was remembering something he would have rather forgotten. For a moment I didn't know what to do my lack of social skills took over and I just sat waiting for him to snap out of it.

"Uhhh" I spluttered making him come back to reality in a heartbeat.

"Sorry" He sighed "Anyway…That's why I'm so close to my best friend…He was someone I could go to about anything and he acted as a friend"

"That's all I want" I said earnestly. The hours leading up to the party were slow and when I was asked to dress up a little bit so I opted for a pair of shorts and a superman top as a compromise instead for wearing a dress.

"Let's get this over with" I groaned walking down the stairs where everyone was already singing and dancing. I quickly retreated to the kitchen and got a can of 7 up I opened the can and took a deep breath before walking in to the living room, where everyone was dancing, and sat down on the sofa.

"See it's not that bad" Phil smiled sitting down next to me after a while.

"Can I ask you a question?" I said over the loud dance music.

"Go for it" He nodded watching everyone dance but tilting his head towards me so he could hear me over the music.

"Why do you always come and sit with me?" I asked hoping he didn't take it the wrong way.

"Well…I don't really know the other guys here and they all seem…" He paused searching for the right word or phrase. "Not the kind of people I mix with"

"Fair enough" I nodded "Everyone here is pretty much the same really…Always going to parties when they can…Drinking, Smoking, some even do drugs" I informed him.

"Then I guess I'm happy I was put in your room" He smiled. We chatted over the music for around an hour minding our own business and ignoring all the people who had rapidly become drunk. People kept coming up to Phil and telling him how much they admired him but he would quickly end the conversation if they were intoxicated, as for the people who were still sober he spoke to them and laughed with them but it always ended with them going off to get drunk or have a fag.

"Hey Ashleigh!" Cara shouted over the music sitting on my lap.

"Get off" I moaned as I got a sudden waft of alcohol and smoke.

"Why?" She groaned putting all her weight on my legs.

"Cara I think you should go to bed or something…You've had enough to drink" Phil said to her.

"You can do the honours" She purred moving so she was sitting on his lap she leant in to kiss him but he quickly moved his head and pushed her off.

"Ashleigh…Why are you such a little Bitch?" Cara spat getting into my face "Do you want me to get a belt and fucking hit you with it?" She said with a sick smile knowing that she had struck a bad memory.

"Go away" I warned through gritted teeth.

"Or what are you going to do?" She sneered "Hide under your bed?"

"FUCK OFF CARA!" I shouted standing up.

"MAKE ME!" She screamed back as she raised a hand, I instantly ducked and hit the floor with a thud as I coward in the corner. "That's what I thought" She sneered bending down and getting into my face before flicking her hair, Phil came over and knelt next to me.

"What happened there?" He asked concern written across his face.

"Nothing" I exhaled shaking my head and walking up the stairs and to the bedroom.

"What was that all about?" Phil asked walking in a few minutes later.

"She knows stuff" I said as I tried to stop myself shaking in both anger and fear.

"Like what because you looked terrified back there?"

"Funny…That's because I was" I said leaning my hands on the window ledge and looking out.

"I came here to make sure you were ok…Not to get verbally bashed" He said, appearing angry.

"Sorry" I uttered still looking out of the window "Habit I guess" I whispered trying to regain composure.

"Wanna talk about it?"

"Truthfully…I don't know how" I whispered finally turning to look at him.

"Just say the first thing that comes to mind"

"Ok..." I thought for a moment about what to say before doing as I was told and saying the first thing that came to mind "I'm not used to telling people about my past…Hell I've only ever told one person and that was the biggest mistake I ever made…I mean I've told Sean but he doesn't know details"

"I promise whatever you say now will stay between me and you…Despite the age difference…I class you as a friend or at least someone I would like to one day be friends with" For some reason whether it was his tone of voice or the understanding look in his eyes, maybe it was both, as he spoke the words I believed him and trusted that he was telling the truth.

"How do I know you're telling the truth?" I asked. After having people lie to me and do it well for most of my life I had no idea who I could trust.

"Because I'm not a stupid little teenage girl like Cara" He stated sitting on his bed, I let out a deep breath and sat opposite him on my bed with my knees under my chin.

"In the short time you've been here I've sort of grown to…" I paused looking for the right word "I've grown to realise you're a good guy and I suppose you're the closest thing I have to a friend apart from Sean" I babbled.

"Ok" He nodded just going along with my incoherent blathering and giving me the chance to explain things in my own time obviously seeing that this was hard for me.

"Sorry for being so snappy sometimes" I muttered.

"Ashleigh…Don't worry…I'm sure there is a good reason for that" He reassured me with a smile.

"There is" I whispered so quietly it was almost inaudible.

"A problem shared is a problem halved" He pointed out.

"It's just that…My mum died when I was four, she was the best…So caring and warm…And really supportive" I smiled as the only memories of my mum came to mind "Then when she died…My dad…He grew depressed and couldn't cope…He became an alcoholic and he got into drugs and things" I explained with tears in my eyes "He used…to uhhh…he hit me" I sniffed trying not to cry. "When he was really drunk or drugged up he would…He would" I took a deep breath before carrying on "…He would get his belt out and I'd run…up the stairs and hide under my bed" I could see it all happening again, I could feel the fear I felt whenever I heard my dad come home or heard him shout because he'd run out of drink or drugs.

 _ **Flashback**_

" _ASHLEIGH!" My dad called as the front door slammed rocking the whole house. My survival instincts immediately kicked in. I ran as fast as I could up the stairs and stood on the other side of the banister. I could hear his footsteps. I could hear his heavy breathing and slurred words. "Where is that fucking child?" He muttered with a slur. His voice oozed with anger and hate, it sent chills down my spine and made my blood run cold. I knew what was coming next. I stood up ready to run if I had to._

" _Yes daddy" I smiled sweetly hoping he would be less harsh because I had made my presence known._

" _WHERE THE FUCK HAVE YOU BEEN?" He screamed. Maybe not then._

" _Sorry I was reading" I lied taking one step back with every step that he took forward. His eyes seemed to darken in anger; I knew that there was no going back now. He was angry and I was going to know all about it. I closed my eyes to try and compose myself. I was about to open my eyes again when I heard the clanking of his belt being undone and pulled off. I was in for it now. I closed my eyes tighter expecting to be hit. Again my survival instincts kicked in, I turned and ran as fast as my 9 year old legs could carry me. I ended up in my bedroom, the only place that I could see to hide was under the bed. Surely he wouldn't find me there. I dived as fast as I could under the bed and prayed to god he wouldn't find me._

" _ASHLEIGH!" He screamed pushing my bedroom door open making smash into the wall behind it._

" _Please daddy no" I begged so low it was almost inaudible. I lay flat on my stomach trying to keep quite as I watched his feet slowly stumble around my bed looking for me. Suddenly he dropped to his stomach and came face to face with me. The malice and anger in his eyes sent fear to my very core. He took a hold of my hair and dragged me out from under the bed. He held me up so my feet were no longer touching the floor. "Please daddy" I cried I felt my hair rip out a single hair at a time._

" _Fuck off" He snapped chucking me on to the bed and pinning me down onto my stomach. I tried with all my strength to stand up but I was only 5ft and he was 6ft 4inches, I had no chance in fighting him off. He lifted the back of my top so the bare skin of my back was on full display. Out of the corner of my eye I see him raise his arm with the belt in it. I braced myself for what was to come._ **Thwack**. _The belt came down on my skin with such a force I felt the skin split and the blood trickle down my back._ **Thwack**. **Thwack**. **Thwack**. _He hit me three more times, I tried to keep the screams of pain in but it was becoming too difficult by the third impact._

" _Daddy please stop" I begged writhing around in pain. After a few more hits and some more pleading he grew tired of hitting me and left me to nurse the wounds on my back._

"That's what Cara was talking about when she said do I want her to get the belt" I explained "And that's why I always refuse to see my family" I stated "Why do I want to see someone that's treated me like that?" I asked "I'm so used to running that whenever I'm put into a situation like that I freak out and run away from the situation instead of facing it head on" The flashbacks were coming thick and fast now, I didn't know what to do so I sat on my bed and closed my eyes thinking about something, anything that would take my mind off of the fear and vulnerability I felt when I thought about my past.

"It must be hard to deal with" He sighed "And I have no idea the level of guts you need to be able to say that out loud"

"It's like reliving it all over again" I informed him as I tried with every fibre of my being to keep my composure after a few seconds I heard him stand up and then felt him come and sit down next to me on the bed.

"Then you're a million times braver than I'll ever be" He said pulling me in for a hug "I take it that's not all" Phil said.

"Yeah…there's other stuff but…"

"You don't have to say anything more" He sighed hugging me just a little tighter making me feel safe for the first time since my mum had died.

"Thank you" I sniffed. For a moment we just sat in silence as I buried my head on his chest enjoying the feeling of safety that I hadn't felt in a long time.

"Look…I've been through stuff with my dad to and I know it's hard but you can't be angry at everyone else for what's happened"

"It's not that I'm angry at everyone else" I sighed "It's that I don't want it to happen again so I just decided it's better if I keep everyone away" I explained happy with myself for finally telling someone about my past, granted it's not everything about my past but it's a good chunk of it and what I had told Phil was the complete truth. I hadn't left any small details out and I hadn't just brushed it off and not told him at all. In a weird funny way even though it was only three days since I had met him, I trusted him more than I did anyone else apart from Sean. He was just trying to be a friend, not a counsellor.

"Ashleigh…" Joel started walking in, his face dropped when he see me and Phil sitting on the bed hugging. "Uhhh" He stammered in confusion.

"She was upset" Phil smiled as I turned to face Joel and confirmed what Phil had said with my red and watery eyes, Joel's facial expression turned to one of relief when he noticed Phil had been telling the truth.

"Ok...Well can I have a word with her for a minute?" Joel asked Phil agreed and walked out of the room. "How comes you could talk to him and not me?" He asked with a hurt look on his face.

"I honestly don't know" I shrugged "I think it's because he's the closest thing I have to a friend apart from Sean and I completely freaked out at something in front of him" I explained "I didn't tell him everything anyway" I added.

"Ok…I just want you to know I'm always open for a chat as well" He said standing up and walking out.

"Kick. Kick. Kick. Punch. Punch" Phil said speedily as I did each one as quick as I could.

"Break" I groaned taking a deep breath.

"There's no breaks in the middle of a show" He laughed "Punch. Kick. Kick. Punch. Punch. Punch. Kick." Refusing to let fatigue win I sucked in a deep breath and did as I was told and to my surprise I managed to keep it going for another few minutes. "Alright go get some water kiddo" He smiled ruffling my hair. I nodded and slid out of the ring with ease. I retrieved my bottle of water from my bag and watched Phil throw some punches into the empty space in front of him. "You're pretty good" He told me as he walked over.

"Thanks" I shrugged sipping my water one last time before throwing the now half empty bottle back in my bag.

"Do you want to try some stuff on the top rope?" He asked wiping the sweat from his forehead.

"Yeah ok" I agreed. We both got back in the ring and Phil immediately got to the top rope and did a Moonsault. "No" I shook my head.

"Oh that's ok I understand if you're scared" He shrugged giving me a smirk knowing full well he had just provoked me into doing a Moonsault.

"Fuck sake" I groaned climbing to the top rope. "Fuck my life" I whispered before bending my knees and performing a Moonsault, I landed with a wobble and stepped to one side, before my legs could give way and I could fall Phil threw his arms out and caught me. I placed my hands on his shoulders to steady myself further. "Thanks Punk" I smiled looking up at him. My heart skipped a beat when I noticed his face was just millimetres from mine, I could feel his warm breath gently brush my face as we looked into each other's eyes. Phil gulped and stood up straight.

"Yeah right…Well" He stammered "I think you've had enough for today" He told me as he quickly got out of the ring.

"Where are you going?" Joel asked as I walked down the stairs.

"To meet Sean" I mumbled heading for the door.

"Alright but don't be too long because you have a wrestling match tonight" He told me with an awkward smile.

"Jeez why don't people tell me earlier?" I groaned. I swear to god people go out of their way to make my life difficult. Would it kill them to give me a heads up once in a while?

"It's alright you've been training with Phil today" He pointed out. I had spent the best part of the morning and the day before training with Phil so I had an immediate advantage over whoever my opponent was. Who can really say that CM Punk has helped them train before a wrestling match? I shrugged in response and once again turned to the door to leave. "Is Sean going to be there?"

"Yeah probably" I nodded willing him to stop the conversation. No such luck.

"Do you think you've got a good chance?" He asked.

"I don't even know who my opponent is" I pointed out with a sigh. _Will this guy just give up already?_

"Ok I'll see you later"

"Bye" I replied shutting the door behind me.

"COME ON LEIGH!" I heard Sean shout from the crowd. He really knew how to motivate me in the ring. I was currently in a headlock…and Cara wasn't letting up anytime soon. _Who's idea was it to put me in a match with the bitch from hell?_ I groaned in pain and elbowed her in the stomach winding her for a few seconds and buying myself some time to recover. I slowly stood up and punched her resulting her being dazed for a second. I turned to the crowd and did the rock sign with my hand smirking cockily as I jumped to the top rope waiting for Cara to come towards me. I stood up straight feeling the sweat run down my face and back. I waited a second too long and Cara pushed me off the turnbuckle resulting in me hurtling towards the mat and landing on my shoulder. I instantly heard a pop and began to scream in pain. The ref came running over to check, as soon as he caught sight of my now dislocated shoulder he threw up the 'X' and seeing as I wasn't 18 the match was stopped.

 _Phil's POV_

I watched as Ashleigh crashed to the ground landing on her shoulder. Her screams of pain let everyone know instantly that she was in a lot of pain.

"Oh shit" I muttered "That's not good" I added contemplating running through the crowd and helping her. I had been standing at the back of the crowd with my hoodie and hat on. I didn't want to be recognised and I felt kind of weird for wanting to watch her wrestle so much. Though no matter how weird I felt about it I turned up none the less. It's safe to say I was very impressed. I quickly chose to forget everything and make sure Ashleigh was ok. "Shit…Ash are you ok?" I asked kneeling down beside her.

"When did you get here?" Sean asked. He had been at the front of the crowd and so was the first person with her. Aside for the ref.

"I've been here the whole time" I replied nonchalantly as we helped her sit up. Sean eyed me suspiciously before seemingly accepting what I had to say and turning his attention back to the matter at hand. Ashleigh.

"My shoulder" Ashleigh whimpered looking over at Sean with tear filled eyes.

"We need to get her to hospital" Sean told me as we got her backstage.

"NO!" She screamed. The fear clear in her tone.

"Ash…You have to" I sighed "They need to put your shoulder back in place" I told her. With that Sean's phone went off and he excused his self. I walked Ashleigh over to a nearby seat and knelt down in front of her. "You're going to be ok" I reassured her placing a reassuring hand on her knee but quickly retrieving it when I realised how bad it looked.

"It's going to hurt" She almost pleaded. It felt as if she was looking into my soul with her big round blue eyes as they filled with tears. My heart immediately went out to her and I felt protective of her.

"No…You're going to be fine I promise…Doctors do this kind of thing all the time" I comforted her.

"Come with me?" She asked. I hadn't the heart to say no to her. She needed someone to look after her. She was scared. _Why can't Sean do it?_

"Ok" I agreed hoping that I didn't sound as sceptical as I was feeling. Ever since we had been practicing a few hours prior to this I had felt weird being around her. This was the reason for not wanting her knowing that I was at the match in the first place. Something happened when we looked into each other's eyes and from that moment I knew I had to keep my distance but for some reason I just couldn't do it. She was far too intriguing for that.

"Thank you" She smiled sincerely as a tear ran down her cheek. Just the sad look on her face was breaking my heart. I never usually got close to fans they always wanted to know about what it's like in the ring and what it's like to be a professional wrestler for the WWE. I made a point to steer clear of people that didn't treat me as just a normal person. For some reason I was taking to this particular fan quite well and I wasn't sure it was a good thing to be doing. Call it intuition but I had a bad feeling about this.


	6. Chapter 6

**Ok so I've finished writing this now it's waiting and ready** **to be uploaded and am currently working on the sequel. I hope you guys enjoyed the first 5 chapters however from now on I'll be uploading them one chapter at a time. I've had no reviews yet which is fine however I would like to know how i'm doing and if I am doing anything wrong.**

* * *

"If you'd just like to take a seat someone will be with you shortly" The hospital receptionist smiled politely. I whimpered in pain.

"But she's dislocated her shoulder" Phil tried to reason; but to no avail.

"I'm sorry sir but all of the doctors are busy" She explained, her smile faltering slightly. The car ride to the hospital had been a short one. Phil had driven like a man possessed despite my protests and telling him I wasn't dying he was obviously adamant on getting us to the hospital in 0.5 seconds flat. No matter how hard I tried to explain it was JUST a dislocated shoulder he didn't slow down. If anything it made him go faster.

"What did they say?" Sean inquired as he walked up behind us.

"We have to wait" Phil seethed shooting a sideways glance at the receptionist who had now resumed what she had been doing before we arrived which seemed to be a big fat nothing.

"FUCK!" Sean snapped clapping his hands together.

"Let's just do as we're told and wait" I smile hoping that the true amount of pain I was in wasn't obvious. I took a seat with my arm hanging limply by my side "I didn't know you was at the match" I mused matter-of-factly as I turned to face Phil

"I hadn't long been there. It was supposed to be a surprise" He explained as he cracked his knuckles earning a grimace from a big burly looking man sitting a few seats down. Phil ignored this.

"Thanks" I muttered.

"If it helps, I think you were doing amazing, Cara wasn't exactly going easy" He spoke.

"Thanks" I said once more looking at the floor beneath my feet. I had always been terrible at taking compliments. I'm not sure why, I guess it's because I was never given them. All I know is it meant a lot coming from Phil.

"Ashleigh Clemence" An old-ish looking doctor with grey hair called. His smile showed off a set of brilliant white teeth contrasting his tanned, almost orange skin.

"That's me" I spoke standing up, Phil and Sean doing the same.

"Ok…Unfortunately only one person can come in with you" He told me, his voice sympathetic.

"Right" I sighed turning to face Sean and Phil.

"Sean" I nodded looking at Phil apologetically. He gave me a small nod assuring me he was fine with it before sitting down once more.

"If you'd just like to take a seat on the bed and we'll give you some pain killers" He smiled gesturing towards a needle full of a pain killer. I don't like pain killers.

"Shit" I grumbled not tearing my eyes from the pointed edge.

"It'll be fine" Sean reassured me as he guided me to the pristine, neatly made bed. I did this looking into Sean's eyes, pleading with him to make it better. I was terrified. This was my first ever wrestling injury and chances are it wouldn't be my last. "You're going to be fine" He winked and reassuringly taking my hand that wasn't inconveniently attached to a dislocated shoulder. I felt a needle being pushed into my arm. I rested my head against Sean's shoulder anticipating what was to come.

"1…2…3" The doctor counted, slowly pulling at my arm. I clamped my eyes shut, hissing in pain.

"Phil" I whimpered. Sean let go of my hand and quickly recoiled to the other side of the room.

"I'll go get him" Sean whispered leaving the room before I could protest or explain myself. Leaving me and the doctor to sit in silence, thankfully Phil entered the room a few moments later.

"Sean said you wanted me" He whispered closing the door quietly.

"No" I groaned "I said your name by mistake" I explained.

"Oooo the name drop" He laughed breathing in sharply. Before I could respond I felt a sharp pain run up my arm. I let out a small cry of pain as the doctor popped my shoulder back into place.

"You ok?" Phil asked looking concerned as the doctor put my arm in a sling.

"Yeah" I nodded blinking a few times so the tears that were threatening to break free would disappear.

"Come on let's get you back to the academy" He smiled helping me off the bed "Thank you doctor" He nodded. The doctor smiled and waved in response as we both left. We got back to the waiting room to find Sean with his back to the wall looking down at the floor.

"Hi" I smiled awkwardly, his head snapping up as I spoke.

"Phil can I talk to Ashleigh in private for a second" The use of my full name made me cringe. He only ever did that if he was worried or angry.

"Sure" Phil said walking out of the doors.

"I hope you know what you're doing" Sean warned when he was sure that Phil was out of ear shot.

"What?" I asked.

"You like Phil I get that but it can't happen" He explained.

"Phil's just a friend" I assured him "I think he's good looking that doesn't mean I have feelings for him…god Sean I'm not Cara and as for what happened in there…It was a mistake…I wanted you there not him" I explained with a sigh, my tone of voice showing how annoyed I was by the topic of conversation.

"Sorry…I should have known" He sighed putting his head in his hands "I just worry about you…I don't want you getting hurt"

"I appreciate that Sean but I can look after myself" I told him crossing my arms over my chest.

"Sorry…I know you can"

"No worries now come on let's go" I said rolling my eyes as we made our way to the door.

"ASHLEIGH!" Joel called as I shut the door with Phil following closely behind. Sean had already gone home on the promise that I would phone him if I needed him.

"I'm fine" I rolled my eyes as I walked past him towards the stairs. I picked up a pair of shorts and a t-shirt to wear to bed. I tried for twenty minutes to get my top on but found it too difficult due to the fact I couldn't lift my arm up far enough to get the top on. "Shit" I seethed sitting down on the floor.

* * *

 **Phil's POV**

Ashleigh had been in the bathroom for quite a while now and I was beginning to worry.

"Shit" I heard her half shout from the bathroom.

"Are you ok?" I asked through the door.

"I can't lift my arm high enough to get my top on" She replied clearly annoyed. _Shit…do I offer to help…or would that just be weird?_

"Uhhh…Oh well…Do you want me to get someone?" I asked.

"No" She groaned sounding as if she was about to cry, the frustration clear in her tone.

"Well you can't stay in there all night" I pointed trying to lighten the mood.

"I know" She huffed "But I can't come out there without a top on so I'm stuck"

"Well don't take this the wrong way but if you don't want me to get someone to help but if you want ermm…ermm…I don't mind…" I trailed off hoping I didn't sound like a complete pervert. I really did just want to help. It was silent for a moment; I was about to apologise when she replied.

"If that's ok" Her voice low and timid.

"Yeah sure" I gulped wondering if this was ok. I just wanted to help. The door clicked and Ashleigh appeared in just a pair of shorts with a towel held to her chest. _Thank god._

"Thanks" She smiled as I gently put the top on her arms over her head. She pulled the top down, dropping the towel at the same time. I caught a quick glimpse of her bra and my breath caught in my throat. _This isn't right._

"Well…Sleep well" I smile walking straight back into the bedroom and going to bed without getting changed.


	7. Chapter 7

"Phil for the last time…STOP IT!" I demanded, finally having enough of the agonising pain. Phil had been trying to tie the sling up behind my neck for half an hour and my patience with him was wearing thin.

"You have to wear it" Phil pointed out.

"I know" I grumbled "But that doesn't mean I have to like it"

"Fair enough" He chuckled "I have to give a wrestling class this morning but if you want we can watch a movie later and take your mind off your shoulder" He added making his way to the door, closing it quietly behind him.

The next hour seemed to go by at a snail pace. I paced the room, listened to music, read a book and tried to watch a film but nothing seemed to hold my interest for very long. Thankfully Joel walked into my room just as I was contemplating jumping out of the window due to boredom.

"Hi, I need you to do something for me"

"Why can't you do things for yourself?"

"I'm the only adult here and Cara forgot her wrestling boots so I need you to take them down to her" Joel held out the pink and white glittery boots infront of him so I could see them.

"Can't somebody else do it?" I asked sitting on the edge of my bed.

"No…Everyone else is busy"

"Fine" I groaned taking the boots from Joel as he held them out infront of me. "You owe me" I mumbled walking down the stairs and out of the house.

"CARA I'VE GOT YOUR BOOTS!" I called across the hall before chucking them in her direction.

"WHAT THE FUCK? THOSE BOOTS ARE EXPENSIVE YOU CAN'T JUST THROW THEM AROUND LIKE THAT!" She screeched running over to her boots that were laying in a heap on the floor.

"Oh do one Cara" I rolled my eyes as I turned around to walk out.

"What's going on over…" Phil began. A huge smile spread across his face when he see me causing Cara to scoff and roll her eyes "Oh hey Ashleigh"

"SHE THREW MY BOOTS!" Cara shouted.

"Get over it" I sighed.

"Look Cara you've got your boots so let's just forget this and get on with the class" Phil suggested placing a hand on her shoulder to encourage her to turn around.

"Just because you have some kind of creepy crush on her doesn't mean you have to defend her all the time" Cara whispered before flipping her hair and stomping off.

"I…don't" Phil stammered fear etched on his face along with something else that I couldn't quite work out.

"I know" I nodded awkwardly.

"Good"

"And don't think I've forgotten about our movie later" I said changing the subject to a less awkward one.

"Neither have I" He smirked making my stomach flutter. I internally scolded myself for letting him have that effect on me because of his age and the total impossibility of him ever returning my feelings. _He's too old for you and why would he ever have feelings for you anyway?_ I thought to myself.

"Anyway I better go" I smiled gesturing to the door.

"Ok then…See ya" He chuckled turning back towards the ring. I began the short walk back to the academy letting my mind wonder on to the events of the past week and a half. I had met one of my idols, he'd been really nice to me and to top it off he was completely gorgeous. I felt a slight smile creep onto my face, the only sound was my converse hitting the ground and the harsh wind blowing the trees. Until my phone began vibrating to alert me to a call from Joel.

"Hello" I answered non-chalantly, expecting my nails.

"Hi Ashleigh you need to get back someone has come to see you" My mind began to race through all of the possibilities as to who it could be. I didn't know anyone who would feel the urge to visit me, hell, I didn't even know anyone outside of the academy or college for that matter.

"Who?" I questioned, warily. It's never good when someone comes to visit you without telling you first ESPECIALLY if you have no idea who it is.

"I can't say they asked me not to tell you" He sounded excited so how bad could it really be?

"Fine I'll be five minutes" I sighed putting the phone down. _Something's telling me this isn't going to be good._ I sped up due to both adrenaline and curiosity. The person who had come to visit could be anyone and that fact scared me. The fear of the unknown.

I put my key in the lock and slowly turned it. The silence in the house was almost deafening, everyone was out either training or at a sports event. It killed me to not be allowed to join everyone not for the fact I particularly liked anyone but for the fact whenever I participated in sports I felt that for once I was needed fit in. I was no longer this misunderstood seventeen year old girl; I was completely understood and happy. I took my first tentative steps into the house; it didn't seem as if anyone was there.

"Hello" I called into the strangely quiet house.

"IN THE KITCHEN!" I heard Joel shout. I put a smile on to my face and made my way through the living room and dining room towards the kitchen.

"So who's come…" I began before nearly throwing up at the sight before me.

"Hey baby"

"No…" I practically begged as tears began to form in my eyes.

"What's wrong baby, aren't you happy to see me?"

"W-What are you doing uhhh h-here?" I stammered trying to regain as much composure as was physically possible in this situation. My dad stood just meters from me as the memories of my childhood began flooding back.

 _ **Phil's POV**_

"Alright guys keep doing that for a minute I'm just going to get some water" I jumped out of the ring and grabbed my bottle of water from my bag.

"Phil" I heard Cara call as she walked up behind me. "Can I speak to you for a minute?"

"S-Sure" I replied somewhat surprised at her 'sweet' tone of voice.

"I just wanted to warn you…" Her eyes widened making her look innocent and vulnerable "…Ashleigh likes you I can tell by the way she looks at you and I don't want to see you get into trouble for leading her on or anything" Her voice was breathy and low like she was trying to seduce me or something.

"I think I know her well enough to know if she has any feelings for me" My tone showing how annoyed I truly was "I'll decide what's best for me" I added.

"Carry on reacting like that and I might think you feel the same way" She shrugged non-chalantly before re-joining the group in the ring.

"ALL RIGHT GUYS LET'S RAP IT UP WE'RE GOING BACK NOW!" I shouted, I was no longer in the mood to give the group a lesson. It's never a good idea to wrestle when you're about ready to strangle someone.

 _ **Ashleigh's POV**_

 _Thwack. The belt hit my bare back, the worst possible pain you could ever imagine._

" _Daddy please stop"_

I could feel myself reclining into my little 9 year old self and wanting nothing more than to hide under my with my hands clamped over ears hoping it would all go away.

"Baby girl you refused to see me I had to do something" His face was soft and compassionate but his eyes were angry and dark just like they had always been since my mum had died. The fact he was talking to me as if nothing had happened was making me feel physically sick.

"Get out" I seethed trying to hide my terror.

"Ashleigh what's going on?" Joel asked, concern etched on his face. Completely oblivious to my inner turmoil.

"GET OUT!" I screamed as I heard the front door slam shut.

"ASHLEIGH!" Joel shouted trying to get my attention. It worked, my head snapped in his direction.

"It's my dad" I spat saying the word 'dad' as if it was poison which to me it was.

"I'm sorry why's that a bad thing?" He asked clearly confused.

"That doesn't matter just get _him_ out" I said in disgust.

"Ashleigh are you ok?" I heard a familiar and welcome voice come from behind me.

"Phil" I sighed "Meet my dad" I announced.

"Your dad as in…" He began but paused when I nodded a look of utter disgust on his face.

"Well…I think it's time you left" He said breezily as he grabbed his shoulder and pushed him towards the door. This was when I first see everyone looking on.

"WHAT ARE YOU ALL LOOKING AT?" I screamed "Show's over" I announced walking towards the stairs.

"WHEN WAS THE LAST TIME YOU WENT TO YOUR MOTHER'S GRAVE…YOU'RE A PATHETIC EXCUSE FOR A PERSON DO YOU KNOW THAT" That last comment felt like a punch in the gut as I began to feel sick again. I ignored the comment and slammed my bedroom door.

"Are you ok?" Phil inquired warily opening the door.

"Fine" I snapped willing the tears to go away. I'd done enough crying over my dad and I didn't need to do anymore.

"If it helps I'm pretty sure when I threw him out I broke his wrist" He chuckled.

"Yeah it does a bit" I smiled turning to face him. Suddenly, I remembered the last words my dad had said. I immediately began to break down curling into a ball on the floor as the tears ran down my cheeks. This had never happened to me before, crying my eyes out infront of someone. Usually I was good at hiding but now I felt too weak to fight it.

"It's going to be ok" He soothed kneeling down next to me and pulling me into his chest for a comforting hug. His scent engulfing me as I tried to further bury my head in to his chest trying to forget about what had just occurred and revel in the moment me and Phil were having. After a moment my stomach began to churn and I quickly sped to the toilet and promptly emptied the contents of my stomach into it. After a second I heard Phil come in and hold back my hair without saying a word.

"Why are you doing all of this for me?" I said trying to compose myself as I sat on the edge of the bath where he also sat.

"Because I care" He shrugged as if it was nothing.

"Thanks…I guess" I'd never been told how to act in these kinds of situations so I had no idea what to do or say. "But Why?"

"You know, sometimes people don't need a reason to care…They just do" From the sincere look on his face I could tell he was being truthful.

"Thank you" I sniffed trying to hold back the tears as I wrapped my arms tightly around his muscled torso.

"Now let's watch that film" He grinned rubbing his hands together. I entered the room a few seconds later and found Phil had turned the TV around to face a brown leather sofa I had in my room. He had also got the covers off our beds and placed them over the sofa, he was currently looking through my DVD collection.

"Chucky" I almost demanded taking the DVD and putting it in the player before joining him on the sofa and the covers.

"Legend of a film" He whispered pulling me close to him.

"Thank you Phil" I smiled up at him.

"What for?" He asked.

"Being a good friend and getting my dad out of the house"

"I wasn't about to grab a chair and watch like everyone else" He seethed looking more annoyed than I expected.

"Well thanks anyway" I repeated resting my head on his chest and slowly becoming sleepy due to the slow and consistent rise and fall of his chest.


End file.
